Amour compliqué
by Ptitepointe2
Summary: John va mal... Il déprime suite à un aveux que selon lui, il n'aurait pas du faire. Le seul à pourvoir l'aider est... (a vous de me dire :))


_Hello tout le monde!_

_Comment allez vous bien?_

_Cette fois, on rentre dans la tête de John. Il ne va pas très bien et une seule personne peut l'aider... Qui à votre avis? _

_Disclaimer : Tout l'univers de Stargate appartient aux studios MGM. Seul le scénario de cet OS est à moi._

_Bêta : Cassookkie rencontrée sur skyblog_

_Enjoy les gaters!_

* * *

Le calme régnait sur la cité. Enfin… si tant est que la vie dans la galaxie de Pégase soit calme… Bref, nous dirons plutôt que la vie suivait son cours habituel.

Le Colonel John Sheppard était attablé au réfectoire avec Teyla, Ronon, Carson et le Major Lorne. Il ne manquait plus qu'Élisabeth et Rodney, ha, sans oublier Radek pour que leur petite « bande » soit au complet.

Rodney… le Colonel sentit son cœur se serrer… Voilà quelques temps que l'amitié entre les deux hommes était dans le bas de la courbe, comme on dit. Sentant la déprime monter il finit rapidement ce qu'il était en train de manger et se leva en prétextant avoir de la paperasse à rattraper. Il alla reposer son plateau et sortit du réfectoire au moment où Rodney et Radek y entraient se chamaillant tout en ayant le sourire. John se dépêcha de fuir, il avait vraiment besoin de prendre l'air.

Les deux scientifiques le regardèrent passer et Rodney, perdit aussitôt sa bonne humeur et son appétit. Il s'excusa rapidement auprès de son confrère et fit demi-tour. Il savait où trouver le Colonel. Aussi, se dirigea-t-il tout droit vers le balcon Est de la cité, leur balcon. Lorsqu'il y arriva, il vit qu'il avait eu raison. John était là, appuyé sur la rambarde, le regard vide, les yeux remplis de larmes et le corps secoué de sanglots.

Le scientifique s'avança. Il fallait qu'il lui parle.

\- John…

Ce dernier essuya vite une larme avant de se retourner.

\- Ho Rodney ! Je... Je m'en allais, le balcon est tout à vous…

Rodney soupira.

\- John…

Le Colonel renifla et s'avança vers la porte.

\- John qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Rien…

\- John… je ne suis pas aveugle. Je vois bien que ça ne va pas.

Le Colonel renifla encore, il se souvenait de chaque seconde de cette conversation qu'ils avaient eue quelques semaines plus tôt.

_Flashback_

_Ils revenaient de mission. Une mission qui n'avait pas été de tout repos comme souvent... Teyla avait été passée à tabac, Ronon avait failli se retrouver carbonisé et Rodney avait fini plutôt mal en point lui aussi. John avait eu très peur pour ses amis, pour son scientifique surtout. Il faut dire que depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, ils étaient devenus assez proches, toujours là l'un pour l'autre, et au fur et à mesure, le militaire avait réalisé qu'il était tombé amoureux du scientifique râleur et vantard. Ce jour-là, lorsque le génie de la Cité était sorti de l'infirmerie, ils s'étaient retrouvés sur le balcon Est. Pris d'une impulsion subite, John avait décidé de lui parler._

_ \- Rodney… il y a une chose que je voudrais vous dire…_

_ \- Hum… je vous écoute John._

_ \- Rodney, je… C'est difficile, je… _

_Il s'était approché et avait murmuré qu'il l'aimait avant de l'embrasser doucement et tendrement._

_Mais Rodney s'était vivement reculé. _

_ \- Colonel! s'était-il écrié, mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend enfin?_

_ \- Je… Je… rien, je… pardon. _

_Et il s'était enfui pour empêcher l_'_astrophysicien de voir les larmes qu'il ne pouvait retenir._

_Fin du Flashback_

Revenant à la réalité, John prit une grande inspiration.

\- Je regrette ce qui s'est passé. Nous ne sommes plus que des « camarades » depuis… Avant, au moins, nous étions amis… dit-il la voix brisée.

\- Ho bon sang John ! Alors c'est pour ça que vous êtes si mal depuis tout ce temps !

Le Colonel le regarda surpris.

\- Ho s'il vous plait ! Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot ! Je vous l'ai dit, je ne suis pas aveugle, et je vous connais.

Il s'avança et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de l'autre homme.

\- Pourquoi ? souffla le militaire.

Rodney répondit alors d'une voix lente et basse.

\- Je crois que j'ai eu peur. Je… Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça, enfin… si… mais… je veux dire… jamais pour un homme… Vous savez, le cœur qui s'emballe quand vous vous approchez, j'ai sans arrêt envie de vous déshabiller du regard, de vous toucher, de… de vous embrasser, de…

\- Je sais… c'est pareil pour moi, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça aussi fort, dans aucune de mes relations…

L'homme sentit une main lui relever le menton, il releva les yeux et croisa le regard bleu si intense de son interlocuteur. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se rencontrent.

Fin

* * *

_Voilà... Vous en pensez quoi? j'aimerai bien le savoir... Pour me le dire, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une tite review, je répondrai toujours. _

_Et Merci aussi à toi lecteur anonyme._


End file.
